Devil's Patience, God's Wrath
by J. A. Mejia
Summary: AU:Years since the Third Impact, the world has begun rebuild itself and is still at it. Nations are squirming to gain control within the United Nations. But with Angelic influences, Shinji will get revenge upon all those who used him.


_I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any characters of the series. They're property of Gainax.  
_

_Nor do I own any Fullmetal Alchemist Characters that may possibly crossover .  
_

_This is my first fic, I've had many years experience in Online Roleplaying so let's hope it helps ._

_*****************************_

**_The Kind Demon's Theory_**

**_The Introduction Part I (Pilot)  
_**

"_I mustn't run away…I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…" _The man thought to himself as something he had once told himself many times but this , his muscles were tense and he being the well built man that he was, made it very known they were as he kept walking aloof to the happenings around him. His brown hair moved with his fast pace, his few forehead length bangs swaying from side to side as his deep brown eyes analyzed the area but not the immediate area for there was too much to see being where he was standing. He wore a black t-shirt which fit him quite snug, certainly seeming as though he was trying to catch the attention of other women as his physique was more then apparent. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and simple white Adidas sneakers. A sight seen everyday in New York City, being the cultural melting pot that it was, even after the Third Impact, it even still housed the United Nation General Assembly which was currently in session and waiting for a performance of the New Tokyo (Tokyo-3) Philharmonic Orchestra as a gift from the Japanese Prime Minister for the occasion, which was the reason why there was so much added security around and scrutiny. Not but one person knew that their destiny had been in his hands, those reborn from the Sea of LCL whose individualistic aspects and a will to return to Earth brought their return. Stranded there by himself with her for the first days of life, it scared him to remember but by chance he had bumped into a little girl.

The man helped her up, "Excuse me, my mind was…somewhere else." He stated as the blond little girl of green eyes looked up at him nodding with her mother,

"It's alright." The mother said, "It happens to me too especially on a beautiful sunny day like this one." The little girl added as they began to walk away with him sighing with a blush almost beginning to walk forward again when another man in a black suit and a red tie walked up behind him.

"Chasdiel, In the name of the United Nations Special Agency, NERV you are under arrest. Do not do anything to harm anyone and come peacefully." The black suited man told him. He was just three yards away from the United Nations Building to end up getting restrained there, he was about to react the wrong way when he thought over the scenario in his head, with two indiscretions in the statement the man had just made

"Ramiel, you want me to kick your ass as rough as your mother likes it?" Chasdiel coldly yet playfully remarked as he had another sigh as the two began to walk towards the United Nations Building's General Staff entrance a couple of blocks away.

"Damn Chief, that's some cold shit right there." the man known as Ramiel responded as he got to Chasdiel's side.

"Your not the first red-head to annoy the crap out of me, Ramiel." Chasdiel replied as Ramiel stuck his tongue out in his own joking manner. His spiked untamed red hair and dark blue eyes made him seem to stand out from anyone around, yet his mannerisms made him seem like the least possible threat.

"So where is Ahadiel?" Chasdiel asked him, with Ramiel turning more serious from his former playfully attitude.

"Rudely guarding Secretary General and Chairman of the United Nations Security Council, the oh so grand Aston Marcus who is in a conference. I'm not too sure if baldy is with an acquaintance of ours but what I do know is that he's talking to Umibozu and NERV jerks about finding out our 'orchestra' members and the 'conductor'." Ramiel told him acting calmly talking very casually, looking like you weren't doing anything secretive is obviously how you have to handle these types of situations

"Poor Ahadiel, what about our group of rookies? They did seem up for the challenge of coming, even enthusiastic to have challenge after training, when they were found by our European agents as to having a unique blood type." Chasdiel questioned with a bit of curiosity.

"They came first then you did. Some are gonna be in the Philharmonic Orchestra with yourself. And remember that brunette that packs a punch with a nice pair of knockers and gorgeous face. To think we are showing her off as the conductor." Ramiel added with a smirk. Chasdiel shook his with a chuckle at Ramiel.

When they got to the entrance, a guard looked upon them with a stern cold face as if trying to scare them. "What is your purpose?" the lowly security guard asked the two when then glanced at Ramiel's ID Tag to show he was with the UNIPF.

"I'm with the New Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, I am First Cello, Takeru Hikari." Chasdiel simply responded to him,

"Oh alright, so where is the Cello?" The Security Guard wondered.

"It came with the Orchestra equipment. The UNIPF had to inspect it all before the whole orchestra could even come." Mr. Hikari politely replied.

"Roger that. And may I add, your English is flawless my friend. Your accent even sounds American." The security guard told him as Chadiel, or rather 'Takeru' nodded.

"Thanks I've been working on it since High School.", Takeru told him as he began to think on it as he entered the United Nations Building now, steps away from the destiny that he long ago embraced.

"_High School, huh…I've come a long way since that way off day he sent a letter for me to come to Tokyo-3...I mustn't run away from what I hope to accomplish, my mission…it all started with…Gendo Ikari…my father…"_

*************

_Get in those reviews or something. lol._

_And more to come of course, as you read in the disclaimer.  
_


End file.
